mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Amber Island
Amber Island is an island located southeast of Portia. Amber Island is home to numerous trees and houses the cave. Crystal ore deposits can be found throughout the island, including within its cave. Liuwa is often standing outside the cave on a daily basis. Quick travel to Amber Island is available after completing The Dee-dee Stops Here. History Accessing Amber Island and the cave Amber Island is inaccessible at first until commissioned to build the bridge that connects the mainland to the island. Upon registering the player's workshop from Gale, Gale sends out a commission to build the bridge in order to investigate and clear out the cave for use of a haunted attraction. After building the bridge, Gale grants the player access to the cave, unbeknownst to the danger that lurks within. The Bandit Brothers's scheme After exposing Huss and Tuss as the bandit brothers and con artists, the brothers sabotage the player by committing vandalism on the player's property. With the help of Pinky, the player was able to track down Huss and Tuss in Amber Island's cave. The Haunted Cave attraction Gale's plan to renovate the cave into an attraction comes to light. This attraction features hunting "ghosts" and collecting Ghost Badges. In order to continue with the renovation, Gale commissions the player to build the Haunted Cave Sign and Tree of Claws and placing them outside of the cave to help attract tourists. Places of interests Amber Island's Cave Amber Island's cave is situated in the center of the island. The cave cannot be accessed until granted permission from Gale. Once given accessed and the cave is cleared out of danger, the cave cannot be accessed again until after completing The Haunted Cave, when the cave is turned into Haunted Cave. Inside the cave As the player progresses through the cave for the first time, the player discovers the thieves of all the missing items stolen from the townsfolk, the Bandirat Prince. The player confronts the Bandirat Prince and defeats the enemy to recover the stolen items. Later on, as the Haunted Cave, the cave becomes home to a minigame where the player can shoot ghosts and earn Ghost Badges. Fishing A fishing spot is located to the south of Amber Island. Activities Draw The drawing minigame can be found in the southern portion of the island within the beach area, as well as the light the fireworks activity. Fireworks On the southern tip of Amber Island, fireworks can be set off and launched into the air. Haunted Cave After completing the Haunted Cave, the cave becomes accessible as a minigame, either solo or with a date. Sitting on the grass Players can take their dates to Amber Island to sit on the grass and have a conversation. This activity is not available during rainy weather. Creatures * Madcrab * Sea Urchin * Snaillob Loot * Apple, from kicking an apple tree * Aroma Apple, from kicking an apple tree * Coriander, from gathering * Resin, from gathering and logging ;Logging loot *Small trees *Elm trees *Oak trees *Shrubs and bushes ;Quarrying loot *Small rocks *Large rocks *Crystal ore deposits Treasure chests Trivia *Upon building the bridge, the bridge can be seen on the map interface. Category:Portia locations